


Cold Coffee

by pervert_thoughts



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Naruto pulled out his red tissue, coughing in it abruptly, then hid it back in his pocket. Free steamy coffee almost burning his hand through the cup. ‘Next job interview failed, I would never find a job. If it continued like that I will be kicked off my apartment.’ Naruto sighed directing his footsteps to the pier, he’s silent spot to figure out his life one more time.





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the note at the end!

Naruto pulled out his red tissue, coughing in it abruptly, then hid it back in his pocket. Free steamy coffee almost burning his hand through the cup. ‘ _Next job interview failed, I would never find a job. If it continued like that I will be kicked off my apartment.’_ Naruto sighed directing his footsteps to the pier, he’s silent spot to figure out his life one more time.

He sat on the edge looking down in the mirror of water, the sunset giving a warm aura. He was wondering how could he fix it all. No job, no friends, no family. His life was worthless, so why he even tried? He took a sip of coffee, the beverage getting cold slowly. He sat there for quite some time, alone as always.

Thoughts were racing through his mind, making him more and more angry at himself and the world surrounding him. He took one of the rocks and threw it in the water, making the calm lake wrinkle. He watched it carefully as a strange grey and black image started to form on the pane.

“I was looking for you.” Naruto turned his head quickly at the sound of soft baritone.

“You! What you’re doing in here?!” the blond almost screamed gaping at him.

“We had a date, didn’t we?” Kakashi chuckled but looked a bit hurt.

“A date?! What the fuck man, it was three years ago!” the younger male stood up eyeing his interlocutor.

“It was? Three years, damn. Time flies fast…” the silverette looked to the distance of the lake.

“What the hell Kakashi, you stood me up! Why, why it took so long to find me?!” he was facing him, looking at him angrily.

Kakashi chuckled once more “Sorry I’m late, I’m afraid I get lost on the path of life.” Naruto tilted his head confused, that man. “Will you make it up to you, and go with me for a dinner?” the silverette gave him one of his handsomes smiles.

“Why should I?” he asked challengingly glaring at the taller man.

“Why? Are you rushing somewhere?” How he could not accept such an offer? He was starving, not having a decent meal for a few days now and completely broke. The bastard was right, he had nothing to do.

The blond nodded, looking at him carefully “Alright, but we’re going for a ramen.” Another fit of coughs bursting through his chest.

Kakashi glanced at his red tissue “Let’s go, we don’t have a lot of time.” Naruto looked back at the sunset once more, his lukewarm cup of coffee still in his hand.

They ate their meal catching up, the youngster talking about his life when the other was absent. The black warm eyes were watching him carefully, drinking every word from his lips. Naruto wondered how it was possible to fall again for the same man, but he couldn’t care less. He felt important, warm spreading in his chest around his heart pleasantly. He was in love again and hoped it wouldn’t change this time.

“Oh man, the best ramen I had in my life.” the blond said rubbing his belly when he finished his bowl, Kakashi smiled a bit.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, now let me walk you.” the silverette paid for the bill getting up, Naruto took another sip of his coffee making a grimace.

“Something’s wrong? Is it because of your cough?” the man asked concerned, but he only shook his head.

“No, the coffee. It’s almost cold.” he answered playing with the liquid in the paper cup. Kakashi nodded thoughtfully “You should probably check your health condition, it’s not looking good.”

Naruto waved his hand dismissively “I don’t have time for doctors, it’s probably the flu.”

“You don’t have time…” the other repeated absently leading him back on the street.

They walked in silence through the crowd, hot hand in the cold one, like it would be supposed to. Naruto hated silence, so he felt obliged to start a conversation.

“Your hand is cold.” he looked up into the other’s eyes.

“And yours is warm.” he replied with a smug smile, the blond rolled his eyes.

“ _Duuh_ , I bet I could heat you up.” he winked at the older man looking straight at his lips.

Kakashi laughed silently “Not yet, be patient. There will be time.”

They got to his apartment, the younger man standing in his doorframe hesitating.

“Would you like to come in? I don’t want to be alone tonight.” he asked uncertainly looking at him shyly. As for an answer, the silverette stepped inside taking off his shoes. Happiness was blossoming in Naruto’s chest as he led him to his bedroom, both taking their clothes off on their way to the bed.

When evening fell they were laying under the warm covers, side by side, looking in each other eyes. They didn’t speak a word but understood perfectly one another.

“Why now, why you didn’t show up then?” Naruto broke the silence with his silent question.

“Car accident.” was a short answer he got from his lover.

“Oh, I thought you stood me up…” he replied sadly frowning.

“I would never do that.” Kakashi stroked his cheek with his thumb smiling a little.

They shared another silence moment when Naruto confessed with glossy eyes “I don’t want to be alone.” a broken sob or maybe another cough passing through his lips.

“You won’t.” Kakashi sealed his silent promise with a chaste kiss, sending a feeling of peace which Naruto craved so much for such a long time.

They fell asleep cuddled, the cold coffee left forgotten on the nightstand.

 

Now read it again, considering Kakashi as death.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably didn't understand what I was trying to do, but if you did congrats! There’s a little explanation for you. It’s an epilogue to the coffee shop, so yes. Kakashi is dead and he came back on earth for Naruto. Our favorite blond is gravely ill coughing blood, that’s why the tissue is red - it’s not a color of it. Then again Naruto spotted Kakashi in the mirror of water, which means Kakashi is not from this world. He appeared suddenly, like a ghost, to take him away. Later, Kakashi says he get lost on the path of life - duuh, he died in the car accident. When he asks Naruto is he rushing somewhere he’s talking about crossing the border of the life and death. He doesn’t want him to die, not sad and alone. After, he directly told Naruto they “don’t have a lot of time” because his time is coming inexorably. Naruto glances one last time on the sunset - again metaphor of ending day and life. Next, they eat ramen which is the best in blond’s life as his favorite and last meal. Kakashi says he will walk him, but not only to his apartment also to the end of his life. When Naruto said he doesn’t have time Kakashi repeats it but in other meaning. The blond is busy finding a new job and all, then again he doesn’t have a lot of time to live. Kakashi's hand is cold because he's dead, Naruto's is warm because he is still alive. When he tried somehow to kiss the silverette he denied him, because it wasn’t Naruto’s time to die, not at this moment. Afterward the younger man asked him to stay because he didn’t want to be alone, and to be honest no one wants to die alone. They went to bed naked discharging from all of their goods because no one takes his valuables with him to his grave. Thereafter they had a talk about why Kakashi didn’t show up as their final confession, to make the things between them straight. Again, Naruto said he doesn’t want to be alone and Kakashi promises him he won’t because he is taking him with himself for eternity. Finally, they kiss, taking Naruto’s life away when the day ends same as his life. The feeling of peace meaning a peace Naruto reached in his restless life but also the way he feels while dying in the tender embrace of his love and also a killer. The hot steamy coffee got cold, losing it’s warm through the day, same way Naruto’s life was fading.  
> I hope you enjoyed, sorry if it seems rushed for you but it was my first time trying to write something like this. Please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
